


Royal Pains II deleted scenes

by anonymousorly



Series: Royal Love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: Royal Pains chapter 2 parts that didn't make the cut.
Series: Royal Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438375
Kudos: 27





	Royal Pains II deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082790) by [anonymousorly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly). 



# Alternative ending scenario

He looks back at the council order.

> Declaration of Consent to the marriage of His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales, K.G., K.T., G.C.B., P.C., A.D.C., and Mr Louis William Tomlinson.

It reads similar to a wedding invite, You are cordially invited, with his ridiculously long title and Louis' simple name. "Is this the first consent prior to an engagement?"

"I believe so, yes." Mother and son, rule-breaking royals. 

"You didn't trust my judgment or my love for him, –"

"And he's still here. Isn't he? … Your life is demanding and isn't your own, it never will be. Someone who truly loves you will know he can have not your life but your heart, and that will be enough.

"What's royalty if you can't enjoy it?"

# Brits after-party 1

"Hmm," cuts to the chase, "have you tossed the cigarettes?"

"Wh-What? Yeah–" Harry snatches from Louis' jacket pocket a carton and lighter, eyebrow raised. Louis blinks, mind still slow. "That. Yeah, no– _no, that's_. It's weed, I swear I tossed the cigs."

Harry opens the lid, sees handrolled unfiltered blunts, then bites his bottom lip. "I've never before had weed."

Louis licks his lips. Harry's mum already thinks he's a bad influence so, "Want to?" why the hell not.

Harry examines the box similarly to how he examined Louis the first time they met, curious about something new. "What's it do?"

"Well, it makes Payno annoyingly paranoid." Liam casts him a faux glare and Louis sees the concern in Harry's eyes, the uncertainty. "Niall laughs nonstop. Zayn becomes fucking philosophical. I…sort of just chill."

"It's weird," Liam comments after another shot with Zayn. "He'll sit there, silent as can be, it's beautiful."

"Bloody wanker, fuck off." Harry's eyes are wide, innocent, waiting… Louis recognizes it instantly. "You don't have to," he reminds, "and I don't want you to if you don't want to…but it's not much different than getting drunk, and I'm here to watch you."

Zayn chimes in, "When people mix it with, like, coke or uppers, that's when it gets bad."

"I'll be okay?" Harry asks, vulnerable in naivety.

"Absolutely." Louis again grabs Harry's chain and kisses the ring. "I would never, ever let you do something that I knew would, or could, hurt you."

Zayn chimes again, "Scientifically, marijuana is more safe than alcohol–"

"Save it, Malik–"

"Okay." Harry sets the carton in Louis' lap. "They smoked it at uni and they all graduated. So."  
Louis asks him how he feels and he shrugs, says he feels fine, why, is he acting like he's not fine because he actually totally feels fine.

Liam-esque, Louis thinks, except Harry doesn't continue rambling questions exposing his over awareness. He allows the silence to exist in their interaction and Louis happily allows it, too; allows Harry to experience whatever his high wants him to because he's right there to make sure nothing bad happens.

"What do you think about colors?" Zayn-esque, he thinks. "Not, you know, colors as the colors as we know them to be, but…colors as, fuck it sounds stupid but, I totally feel fine but, colors as…as their _color_."

Louis might love stoned Harry the best.

"Colors don't know shit, right, they can't, no brains, yeah whatever." Harry drinks a large gulp of watered down cola. "But they exist, they don't know it but they do, so how can they exist if they don't know that they exist as the colors they're existing as?"

It's basically Zayn behavior so Louis waits a few moments, as he does and has with Zayn, before replying generically, "You make a great point."

"…What if your color orange is my color green?"

" _That_ l have thought about," Louis exclaims and Harry brightens up. "I'm figuring, if said theory does exist in some form, I'm figuring that primary colors are universal but secondaries will differ."

"Red and yellow making green?" Louis nods and Harry tilts his head thoughtfully. "Black and white also universal?" Louis nods again and Harry scrunches his nose. "I dunno about that. Those pigments, I've mixed and mixed a lot of ink, Louis, and the primaries are so perfectly different that they mix so perfectly together–"

"What if

# Brits after-party 2

"So, like, you don't party?" Liam inquires, leaning across Louis. "At all?"

"Partying for me doesn't mandate excessive consumption of alcohol."

Louis proudly defends, "He's too good for that, mate, whereas we," they clink glasses, "are not."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "What's that mean? 'He's too good for that.'"

Louis ruffles his hair, lets Liam switch him to a full pint. "You're a perfect role model, love. _Minimal public intoxication._ Graceful and composed, although I love getting you uncomposed."

Harry lifts his chin, challenges, "Do it."

"...What."

"Uncompose me."

"I. You know I meant, sex, right–"

Good lort. "Clearly. Show me how to party like you." Harry bites his bottom lip, excitement growing. "Have a bad influence on me."

Liam chirps, "I'm in, get over here," in the process of pouring whiskey shots messily but Louis grabs his wrist.

"No. We've been drinking since noon, and I've never seen Harry have more than four glasses of wine." Liam's eyes look like they'll budge out and Louis turns back to Harry. "I… I'm not…sure…"

# Unnecessary internal drama

Harry doesn't know where to start, so, "You didn't mention the tour was ongoing."

Louis lifts his shoulders. "I…didn't want to add to your stress, our stress– It was announced not long ago, it's not like I–"

"I need you to tell me," Harry insists desperately. "You need to tell me what's what."

"And I need the same from you." He exhales a laugh. "You abandoned me, after months of not being there then promising you would be–"

"Louis–"

"Let me finish," sounding as desperate as Harry had, pleading to be heard. "Please, let me…" He inhales slowly, composes himself. "Let me finish. Please."

Harry nods, heart breaking at how Louis could think he'd need permission.

"After months of not being there, you promised you would be, then you abandoned me. I still love you the same, I fucking do." … "My job is getting more demanding, too, Haz. They don't want me with you."

"W…What–?"

# Mr. Martin hero move

Louis has found the library to be a waiting room for himself so Mr. Martin finds him easily enough.

"Mr. Tomlinson," he greets and Louis sets his phone down, standing in respect. "Her Majesty recently had His Royal Highness' belongings, let's say, examined. I was unable to salvage the complete accounts of yourself and the Prince, however I believe these were intended for you."

He hands Louis the unsent letters.

# Post-first Anne talk alternative

He asks, "What happens now?" and isn't expecting the soft smile Harry graces him with.

"The time has come for me to put the crown first," and Louis _really_ isn't expecting that, especially with a smile. Harry nods Louis over and swivels so he can sit on his lap, arms locking him against his chest. "You make _this_ bearable…who I am bearable. I need you, to put the crown first."


End file.
